


The Odds Are Never In Our Favor

by Crymore, WriterMobster



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMobster/pseuds/WriterMobster
Summary: The Hunger Games, a tradition that has lived for years a boy and girl from every district put in a deadly arena to kill each other until one is left. It's the 74th Hunger Games tributes Oliver Queen, Alexis Sanfino and Iris West are in the fight for there lives.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. The Reaping

There is a tradition that everyone must follow or be punished which is death. The tradition is called the Hunger Games where every child 12-23 must participate in the reaping in every district one through twelve. It used to be 12 to 18 but their current president Eobard Thawne expanded the age limit to 23 because he believed that it would give more chances for future tributes to bring pride to their family and districts. Though many believe even if they won't admit it that he just wants to thin the population on fear of another rebellion.

Today is the 74th Hunger Games every single district was feeling the same dread and scared feeling. In district twelve Oliver Queen walked to the district lines which was outlined by a wire fence to stop people from getting out. At 23 it's the last year Oliver can be reaped before he ages out and it doesn’t bring much happiness because it may be his last year the games will continue.

Stopping at the fence Oliver looked to his left and then his right before backing up a good distance started to run and jump the fence. The man landed on his knees and then stood up continuing his way. He walked fast into the forest about a mile in, Oliver stopped at the first tree he saw and pulled out a homemade bow. With the bow is a quiver with homemade arrows.

Setting an arrow on the bow Oliver walked around the forest looking around for an animal he can shoot to sell in the market. He stopped seeing a deer in plain sight eating grass minding its own business. He moved into position and pulled his bow back ready to fire taking a breath focusing on his target. “ Don’t miss” a voice suddenly appeared behind him loudly causing the deer to run and Oliver to fire quickly missing the deer hitting a tree. 

The man turned behind him and saw his brother Tommy, Laurel Tommy’s girlfriend, Piper, Sara and his twin Eddie all walking towards him with amused looks. “ Just out of curiosity, what were you going to do with that?” Sara asked Oliver, putting her hands on her hips.

“ Sell it for money or something. You ready for the wonderful 74th Hunger Games though this is your first year as a mentor Piper.” Oliver said looking at his group of friends as he took another arrow out of his quiver. Eddie grabbed a rock from the ground as if reading his twin's mind, he threw it to a nearby tree causing a bunch of pigeons out of the tree. Oliver smirked grabbing two more arrows and firing all three into the sky hitting three pigeons in the eye.

Piper nodded watching her friend impressed by his shooting they all were,” Yeah I’m not excited about it.” she said not eager to return to the brutal world of the Hunger Games. No one does. Last year games Thea was reaped for district 12 female tribute but in one single moment, Piper volunteered to take her place in the games. They all know the horrors that Piper saw in her games and what she had to do, in the arena which was based in a jail. 

It was the first year that firearms were used as a weapon. It lasted only three days one of her first victims was the male tribute for 12 Tony Woodward. Even though it was only three days for them to Piper it felt like more than three days. Oliver looked back to see Piper lost in her thoughts a blank expression appeared on her face. He grabbed the pigeons and walked over to her causing Piper to escape her thoughts, “It's ok. We all get through this; the odds are never in our favor, but I believe it's going to get better.” He said looking at them all but every single person in the group even Oliver wasn’t sure.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in front of his mirror in his blue shirt and tan pants his best outfit looking in his mirror Oliver took a breath. “ Oliver, we need to go,” Eddie said, walking in the room looking at his twin who nodded acknowledging him. Oliver looked down to his hands seeing some dirt on them still, he walked quickly to the bathroom to a bowl and pitcher that was filled with water. Oliver poured some water in the bowl to scrub off the dirt than heading downstairs so they can go to the dreaded reaping.

Walking downstairs he saw Thea, Tommy, and Eddie standing in the hall all in their best outfits just like everyone else in every district they must wear their best outfits to the reaping. Thea has her hair braided back. She's in a dark grey skirt and a white shirt tucked in her skirt. Tommy and Eddie have the same tan pants, Tommy had a white shirt and Eddie had a light blue shirt. “ You four better go, I’ll be there soon,” Moria said fearfully looking at her three lovely kids keeping the tears at bay. She already lost her husband because of a mining accident which also cost Tommy's biological father's life. Then when Thea was reaped last year, Moria's heart shattered but when Piper took Thea’s place, she cried happy tears for the first time in years.

The siblings walked down the street walking in one-line Thea stood in the middle of her brothers as they went to the table. Though they had to break the line when they saw the check-in lines splitting between the six lines. Three for the boys and three for the girls. Oliver walked forward giving his hand to the peacekeepers and where they pricked his finger moving in the next available sign in box.

He watched as they scanned his blood than a few seconds later he was told to go ahead. Oliver walked in heading to his age group on the left side where the boys stand. Oliver stood next to Eddie and Tommy. They all looked forward to the stage as a few brightly colored and well-dressed people walked on the stage no doubt they are from the capitol. Walking on the stage are the past victors from their district, there were only two Piper Marsh and Mark Mardon.

Mark Mardon was the only male victor and the first victor for district twelve, his arena was a huge maze that lasted eighteen days. He became a drunk after the games to cope with the events during his time in the games. The two victors sat next to each other on the stage as one more man in a green suit with the hair to match, “Hello I’m Roy Bivlolo I will be the escort for the two brave souls for this year's Hunger Games. Before we start reaping there's a message for all of you from the Capitol.” Roy said in a cheerful tone as the annual video played behind him.

Oliver didn’t pay much attention to the video he scanned the girl's side until he saw Thea standing in her line. His eyes moved over to Piper on stage trying desperately to keep her face emotionless. The tension grew in the area as the video ended and Roy walked back to the microphone with a smile on his face. “ Well, I know you all are itching to know who will be lucky enough to represent the lovely district twelve. Now ladies first” Roy said walking to the bowl filled with names.

He walked over to the bowl and put his hand in the bowl moving his hand around in it before pulling out one folded piece of paper. Roy walked back over to the microphone unfolded the paper revealing the name of the female tribute. “ Iris West” Roy’s voice rang out to the quiet audience before him. Oliver saw Iris as the girls around her backed away from her like she was infected with a disease.

The peacekeepers marched up and took the dark-skinned girl with them marched her up to the steps. Where Roy took her by the arm pulled her up the steps, “Now the boys” Roy said with a smile walking to the bowl with the male names in it.

He repeated the process of moving his hand around the bowl pulling out a name, Roy walked back over to the microphone and unfolded the paper. “ Oliver Queen” Roy’s voice rang as Oliver’s heart dropped his worst nightmare happened. He is in the 74th Hunger Games.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver stood in the room he was put in the justice building the only thing in the room is a desk and a bed one single window. He was lost in thought, but his heart was still pounding. Is this real or just a dream? Was the same thing he thought over and over again. The door opened pulled him out his thoughts Oliver turned around he saw Thea running to him colliding her body with his. “It’s ok Thea,” he said holding her close to him as she cried in his shirt.

Eddie and Tommy walk in the room and they didn’t say one word. They walked to their siblings and pulled in the group hug. The hug broke after a few minutes Oliver looked to the doorway and saw Moria crying standing there, she walked over to her son and brought him in a hug. Oliver rubbed her back sighing softly kissing her temple “ you can’t shut down mom whatever happens” he said allowing Moria to nod agreeing with what he said.

They broke the hug as Laurel and Sara walked into the room both having the same worried face. “ You better fight like hell Ollie,” Laurel said pulling him in another hug and Sara didn’t say one word she just walked in the hug. Oliver tried desperately to keep the tears back in his eyes he can see they were all scared, and so was he. He was terrified that he was going to die, and Oliver wasn’t sure what his family was going to do if they lost him.

The silence was ripped when the peacekeepers stormed in the room, everyone talked over each other to give their last words to Oliver as he tried to talk to them as the peacekeepers kept them apart. “I’ll be back soon I promise,” he said loudly to them all as the door was slammed in his face, the tears that Oliver was holding back then fell from his eyes fearing what's going to happen next.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning in District one everyone was excited about the reaping but also a few others were terrified. The sun pierced through the window of a luxurious bedroom with couches, vanity, bookcases, desk, TV and a king-sized bed with satin sheets. In those sheets is Alexis Sanfino lying in bed looking to her ceiling not wanting to move from bed. She sighed softly moving her gaze from the ceiling to her right seeing her Avox, Barbra.” Morning Barbs is his home” Alexis asked, seeing the older woman giving her nod and sad smile.

Alexis nodded she sat up crawling out of bed to start getting ready for the reaping, at 18 she like most are ready for the games to end the whole system. Her life is luxurious being from district one the daughter of capital favorite fashion designer and jewelry maker Isabella Sanfino and having President Thawne most trusted advisor for a father, Luca Sanfino. She took a shower and afterward she sat down at her vanity where Barbra dried and brushed her hair

The girl took her makeup in her own hands to apply for it. This year is the first time Sienna her sister can be reaped even though they go to an academy to prepare them for the games. Alexis knows her sister wouldn’t survive the first hour like most, she snapped out of her thoughts seeing the time appear on her vanity mirror. She finished her makeup and dressed in a black sheer mesh; v neck dress black gladiator heels.

Barbra cleaned up the vanity as Alexis got dressed, looking up Barba had a sad, worried face that the young girl she looks after is going to be reaped, Alexis saw the look and walked over to the older woman and hugged her close. " Its ok Barbs, I'll see you soon," she said before walking out of her room heading down the hall to her sister's room to make sure she is ready to go.

Walking in Sienna’s room Alexis saw the girl watching the winning moments from the past games. Alexis grabbed the remote off the bed and paused the video walking over to her sister sitting next to her. “ I’m not ready Lex I don’t want to be reaped,” Sienna said wiping her tears that fell from her eyes Alexis grabbed tissues so she wouldn’t get her white dress that was from their father dirty.

“ Sienna it's your first time ok your name is going to be in there only once. I’m not going to let you be a tribute ok” Alexis said holding her close in her arms keeping Sienna from seeing the bloody, violent image that was still on the screen. She couldn’t help but look at an image from last year the moment where they watched her cousin dying violently by a poisoned piece of bread by the hands of Piper Marsh.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sienna was ready to go the reaping the sisters walked down the street holding hands. Alexis rubbed her sister's palm gently occasionally to keep her calm as they made their way through the brightly dressed people. As they walked down and saw the sign-in tables with the six lines forming.

Alexis tried to walk forward but she could feel her hand being tugged back, turning around Alexis saw her sister breathing heavily starting to panic. The oldest sister held her sister close to her, “ We have to keep moving ok we need to sign in all it is a prick of blood than you need to stand in the line with the girls your age. I’ll find you with mom afterward” She said rubbing the girl’s calm her down the best she can.

Sienna took a breath letting her sisters hand go they walked next to each other with the huge group of kids they separated by accident. Alexis searched for her sister as she stood in line to get checked in. They pricked her finger smear the blood in one of the boxes they scanned the sample before letting her in.

Alexis walked forward, looking at the lines of the girls she saw Sienna standing there looking at her. Alexis gave her a small nod standing next to a girl dressed in pink, everyone was dressed in their best which resulted in everyone in the most luxurious outfits in bright colors, gold or color with black as a second color. The girl watches as the officials walked onto the stage one of them is her father who was in a white suit looking proud of himself. The escort for the district one Bianca dressed in a bright blue dress with the makeup caked on her light brown skin.

She listened to the talking and video not paying much attention as she studied Bianca under the ridiculous clothes and makeup, she is 5’10 with an hourglass body with more femme curves that Alexis could guess. She has brown eyes and long straight dark brown hair no doubt she is a beautiful woman. As the video played Alexis saw the many victors that the district has it does make her wonder who was going to be the mentor.

“ The moment we all have been waiting for the selection of tributes,” Bianca said with a big happy smile as she walked over to the bowl with the male names. As she put her hand in the bowl swirling it around for a few minutes to create suspense. Bianca pulled out a folded paper holding it up and she walked back over to the microphone that was in the middle of the stage. She unfolded the paper and called out the name with a proud tone. “Benz Wright” She called out looking at the crowd.

Alexis couldn’t help cough back a laugh at the ridiculous name she looked around and saw a 17-year-old boy wearing a silver suit she figured is Benz. He has an athletic body with some muscles,6’1, blonde and blue eyes, he didn’t look proud or happy like most district one tributes would be. Benz was walking up to the middle of the stage with peacekeepers around him, Bianca took his hand and pulled him to her side in the middle of the stage.

“Now the ladies” Bianca said smiling walking her way to the other bowl she did the same movements putting her hand in the bowl moving it in the bowl. Alexis's eyes snapped back to her sister. Her mind was racing. She can hear her heart pounding in her chest as Bianca moved her hand in the bowl.

“ I volunteer as tribute!” A female voice rang through the crowd causing everyone to stop and look around for the female who spoke. Alexis moved into the middle of the aisle facing at the stage she looks specifically at her father who is red with anger. “ I volunteer to be the female tribute for district one,” she said in a firm voice as peacekeepers walked over to her and guided her up to the stage.

Alexis walked up the steps where Bianca was waiting for, Bianca grabbed her arm swiftly guiding her to the middle of the stage. Alexis looked out to the crowd seeing all brightly colored outfits everyone wearing those outfits with excited expressions. Alexis felt almost sick seeing the excited expressions. She wondered how people can be excited to see a group of tributes kill each other for entertainment. How is she the only person to see that it's wrong and that they are always playing the Hunger Games? 

They just don’t see it, unlike Alexis who isn't afraid to speak up for what's right even if everyone else can’t. She’s tired of the games, the killings of innocence, the tyrant rule it needed to change she knows it. “ What’s your name honey?” Bianca asked looking at the girl moving in the microphone to her breaking Alexis' thoughts.

“ Alexis Sanfino” Alexis answered looking at her then turned to her furious father who was angry as everyone started to whisper about her with wonder.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in her room in the justice building Alexis was looking out of the window lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe that she volunteered to be in these sick twisted games. “Lex” Sienna’s voice broke the now tribute train of thought.

Alexis turned to her sister putting on a fake smile for her sister who ran into her arms. Looking to the door she saw her mother who was crying and just walked to the girls hugging them. “ Lex you are so strong, and you can win this honey ok,” Isabella said in the hug Alexis nodded holding them closer and tighter afraid to let them go. 

“ What are you planning!” Luca’s voice rang through the room breaking the hug as he stormed in glaring at his oldest daughter.

Alexis looked to her father not saying anything at first Isabella and Sienna backed away from the two. “ I plan on winning the games,” she said with a shrug looking smug to her father.

Luca looked at her angry. He walked forward to her threatening making Alexis walk back as she faced him until she backed into the wall. “ I meant volunteering, what are you planning? Why did you volunteer Alexis!” He snapped raising his voice causing Isabella and Sienna to jump as Alexis just stared at him showing him no fear.

Alexis looked at him and she didn’t say anything. She truly didn’t know why she volunteered for the games she protested whenever she could. “ You will follow everything that Bianca says and your mentor, you understand me. When the interviewer asks you why you volunteered today you will say that you weren't thinking you were scared that your sister would be reaped so you just acted out fear and love. You understand me” Luca said, looking at her with such fury and anger.

When Alexis didn’t answer him, Luca put his hand around her neck squeezing it “ Alexis do you understand me” the man snapped at her raising his voice once more.

She nodded allowing him to let go of her neck Luca smirked thinking he had his daughter where he wanted her. Like everyone else follow the rules, play the game and don’t rebel. Luca let go of her neck shaking his head still angry he walked away not saying one more word to Alexis. He looked to Isabella and Sienna who both smiled at the girl before walking out of the room, Luca walked out after them slamming the door behind him leaving Alexis alone in the room by herself.


	2. Welcome To The Capitol

The train ride to the Capitol was quiet, Oliver sat in one of the bedrooms looking at a virtual forest which is one of the few things that brought him comfort. Piper walked in the bedroom, her heart filled with worry and sorrow for the man. “Oliver, come on,” She said to her friend, pulling his attention from the virtual setting and his daydreams. 

Oliver nodded standing up and walked over to Piper as she led them into the dining part of the train. Where almost every food imaginable was the car screamed luxury with its polished panel walls and mahogany tables. Oliver watched as Avoxs set the table and fixed the lighting before walking out of the car at a different entrance. 

Oliver and Piper sat down at the table; Oliver sat next to Iris who hasn’t had a dry eye since they left. Piper sat across from them with Mark who is currently drinking vodka out of a coffee mug. Roy was on the couch looking at his reflection in a compact mirror, “ What should we expect with the games?” Iris asks looking to the mentors as they relaxed somewhat in the chairs. 

Mark smirked as he stood up with his mug and filled it with the Vodka he was drinking earlier. “ Well first accept that you will most likely be scarred for life if you make it out alive. Also, accept that you will most likely never see your family again” Mark said bluntly as he sipped his poison of choice. 

Piper looked over to the male as he walked back over and sat down. When Mark did, she smacked his head shaking her own. “ Don’t worry about that, he's just being an ass. This is what’s going to happen when we get to the Capitol you will be taken to your stylist team. First, you're going to go washed down, groomed and polished before going to your stylist. Your stylist will dress you for the Tribute Parade. Each person in the audience is a potential sponsor so make them like you ” Piper said, looking at them hopefully taking their minds from what Mark said and have them focus on one thing at a time. 

Mentioning about the event Roy closed his mirror and looked over to the group smiling, “ The tribute parade is amazing seeing all the tributes together for the first time and the crowd starts thinking who their favorite is. So, smile, wave make them like you because it will help when you're in the arena” He said looking at them with a smile excited about the event. 

Oliver looked at him and raised an eyebrow confused but didn't even bother to ask anything, finding the whole thing ridiculous that people enjoyed this. Oliver stood up from the table walking over to the window as the train headed towards the Capital. Iris and Oliver looked amazed at the city; it was more beautiful than they could ever imagine. “ Welcome to the Capitol,” Roy said looking at them with a smile seeing the shocked expressions turning his attention to the beautiful view himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis walked off the train looking around the station then to all the other tributes, her competition the kids she’s going to have to kill before they kill her. Her arm was suddenly pulled on yanking her into the remake center heading to the prep team. Alexis changed into a blue gown and laid on the table for the team. Looking at the team she can tell they live in the Capitol by the annoying bright makeup and the hair choices that they had. 

Each person did their job though being from one of the favorite districts Alexis had access to the best hygiene products and services. Once the team was done, they moved Alexis to the room where she would meet her stylist. The room was bare, the metal walls had nothing on them, the room only had a light fixture hanging from the ceiling. A table for her to lay and sit on, desk and stool for her stylist and a mirror in the corner. 

Laying on table Alexis was left alone with her thoughts which were on her survival and what her father told her to do. “ Miss Sanfino,” A new voice said, making Alexis sit up and saw a lean man with olive skin, dark hair, blue eyes and He stood tall at 6 ft in the doorway smiling at her.

Alexis smiled at the man moving down off the table, her stylist is her cousin Antonio who is a new designer in Capitol. Most new designers are given one of the poorer districts which surprised Alexis that she got her cousin. The two cousins hugged and stayed silent for a minute as they broke the hug. “ You're my stylist?” Alexis asked him to break the silence.

“Yeah I thought I was going to be with twelve but I guess there's a perk of having Luca Sanfino as an uncle,” The man said to his cousin causing Alexis to nod agreeing that being related to the man does as it perks. Antonio looked at Alexis and smacked her on the back of her head and put his hands on his hips. 

Alexis looked to her cousin blinking, catching up to what just happened, “ Why did you just hit me?” she asked, seeing Antonio who got serious crossing his arms on his chest standing there in the room.

“ You volunteered to be a tribute why!? You never volunteer Alexis what the fuck” Antonio said in a serious tone demanding to know. 

Looking at her family member Alexis thought about why she volunteered for something she hates. “ I don't know really; she was going to the bowl with the female names and my heart started to pound with my fear of Sienna being a tribute and being in the games. I don’t know it's like I panicked and volunteered so she wouldn’t be reaped” Alexis explained biting her lip shaking her head looking off to the distance, “My father also believes that I’m up to something but I’m just trying to survive this stupid game” Alexis added with a sigh rubbing her head. 

Looking at the tribute Antonio quickly switched gears and smiled softly knocking on the door. Not a second later the door opened, and two covered dress mannequins were wheeled in by Capitol workers. The two family members stayed quiet until they were left alone when the doors closed Antonio looked to his cousin with an excited smile. “ Ready for your outfit,” he said, getting a nod from Alexis, the designer pulled a cover off the mannequin revealing the dress. 

Alexis looked to her cousin and then down to the outfit before her giving him an unsure expression.” You're kidding me right Antonio” She said to him confused and looked shaking her head not liking the dress. The outfit is a fuchsia color with feathers all over the outfit. The outfit has a cap for her to wear. It was flat then there was a fan of feathers on top of the cap. 

“ What's wrong with it?” Antonio asked, looking at the outfit, then Alexis confused about what she was saying. 

“ I refuse to wear that,” Alexis said, staring at the hideous tacky outfit in horror. 

Antonio looked at his cousin with a look of relief when she said that and grabbed the other mannequin that is covered with a sheet. “Thank god because that is the outfit that everyone is expecting, this is the type of outfit they use. But this is the outfit I want you to wear and Benz will wear something similar.” Antonio said gipping the sheet yanking it off showing Alexis the outfit he wanted her to wear. 

The outfit that the new designer made was a ball gown dress with a form-fitting top. The material was mesh at the bottom with designs of the same mesh material going up the dress turn into solid bright blue and silver design. There was a peephole at the chest, the peephole was small enough to be classy and enough to show something. On the right side of the dress didn't have a sleeve but a skinny strap across to the left shoulder, there was an off-shoulder sleeve.

“ You will make an impression and that is important during the parade,” Antonio said looking at the girl turning back to the dress proud of his work. “ While everyone is in silly costumes that everyone has seen before you’ll be in this something different. Which you are Lex” he said winking to her grabbing the dress helping Alexis in it and tied the back up for her. 

Her hair and makeup team came in and her makeup was light so Alexis natural beauty can come through but there was color matching the dress. Her hair was done into a braided crown around her head putting jewels in her hair. Antonio looked at his tribute with a big smile and she was breathtaking and beautifully different. He wanted her to look luxurious being from district one without wearing a costume. 

Antonio added jewels on her chest and arms making sure that they see her. Occasionally he would step back to make sure that she didn't look tacky but enough for the audience to remember her. “ I think you have enough jewels,” Alexis said, looking at herself in the mirror then turning to her cousin who was holding jewels in hand. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver laid on his table in a shirt and pants as he waited for his stylist, his thoughts on how to win the games started to run through his head. The man heard the door open catching his attention Oliver sat up seeing his stylist. “ Oliver Queen I’m your stylist, you’re from district 12 and that means coal mining. Which does not leave room for creativity, but we were able to create something. Fighters, confident and strong.” His designer said getting right into the outfit without leaving room for Oliver to talk. 

The doors opened once more and a covered mannequin was rolled into the room, the doors were closed right after that. His stylist tore off the cover exposing the outfit black torn pants, long sleeve dark grey shirt. On top of the shirt, dark chest plated armor which had shoulder and sleeve armor. Oliver put the costume on and looked to his stylist unsure about the look as coal dust was rubbed on him. “ This is going to impress the audience?” Oliver asked as the makeup and hair team came in and finished the stylish vision. 

The stylist looked up to Oliver with a chuckle as the finish touches were being made. “It's not just the outfit, it's more about you making the audience like you so you smile and wave, be charming,” The stylist said Oliver listened to everything that was being said and taking in the advice the same advice Piper and Mark gave them.

All the tributes were taken into the tunnel where the chariots are waiting for them, the chariots are black decorated to represent the district. Alexis stood on her chariot as very last-minute touches were happening for her and everyone else. Benz had a similar outfit where it was mesh fabric with solid colors and jewels. “Smile, wave make them like you, everyone out there is a potential sponsor,” Antonio said looking at the girl who nodded taking a breath calming her nerves hearing the crowd. “Hey just breathe you’re going to be ok” He added calming her before stepping away from her. 

The procession through the avenue of tributes started, being from district one Alexis and Benz were first the crowd started to cheer as they rode out. Alexis saw people who were defiantly avoxes playing the drums at the entrance and the Capitol flags on all the buildings surrounding the avenue. She was amazed to see how big the avenue is in person. She smiled at the crowd as they cheered, waving to them, playing the game which, her father wanted. The crowd cheered for each tribute some got louder for their favorites but everyone in the audience was having fun seeing the tributes picking their potential favorite. 

Oliver and Iris were last out and were met with the same amount of excitement that the other eleven districts had. Oliver smiled and waved remembering the advice that everyone kept saying, He would wink to some of the Capitol girls making them swoon. The chariots were brought to the front of the avenue, which was in front of the training center, the chariots walked in a circle ending in a line. In front of them was a balcony attached to the training center, on the balcony they saw government officials, Luca one of them watching them from their seats. The most important person in Panem, President Eobard Thawne. 

The drums and the cheering continued; the tributes watched as Eobard in one his lavish suits walked up on the balcony where everyone could see him. Eobard waved to everyone turning his attention to the tributes waving to them. Every tribute waved back to their leader but Alexis who just stared at him. Eobard waited until the drums stopped, also the audience going silent, he walked closer to the edge stopping in front of a microphone. “ Tributes, we welcome you to the Capitol. We all salute and look up to you for your courage, bravery, and sacrifice. We all of Panem wish you a Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor” Eobard said as the crowd cheered once more. 

The tributes were taken to the tribute center after the ceremony, Alexis walked with her cousin to her apartment. She rubbed her neck looking at the sleek marble hallway de-stressing as much she could. ‘“ I’m surprised you didn’t curse him out,” Antonio said with a chuckle as they stopped walking at the apartment door. 

“ Who are you talking about, my father or the president? I wanted to do more than curse them out, but I need to be careful you know.” Alexis said, yawing looking at her cousin with a small tired smile. Without saying a single word, the two cousins hugged before walking in the apartment and went to the bedrooms heading into the one that had her name on the door. The bedroom itself was very simple with a closet, king-size bed, bathroom attached to the room and vanity with a mirror. Antonio helped her take off the jewels on her body and hair as well as doing her braided crown putting her hair into a loose bun.

Before he left for the night Antonio helped her out of the dress, Alexis changed into shorts and tank top for the night. They hug once more and Antonio takes his dress back for safekeeping, Alexis walks out into the family room as the mentors start to talk about tomorrow. “ Tomorrow you're going to start training which is important but getting allies is important, other career tributes are perfect allies. Alexis, you're skilled in psychological l, weapons, hand in hand and survival. Benz you're skilled in camouflage, archery, hand in hand and strength when you all are in the gym, use your skills it will be easier to get allies.” The mentors continue to talk about tomorrow Benz listened intently. But Alexis didn’t bother listening to them already knowing what she was going to do tomorrow which wasn’t focusing on allies as they suggested. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver walked into the family room after getting changed into his PJs and scrubbing the coal dust from him. He sat next to Iris who still had some coal dust on her face, Piper stood in front of them as Mark sat on the side in an armchair drinking once more. All four of them were quiet for a minute, everyone waiting for someone to say something.” Tomorrow? What’s going to happen tomorrow? '' Oliver asked, breaking the silence. 

“ Tomorrow at 10 you are going to the gym with the others and train for three days. There are going to be so many stations each one is important; this is a time to show off your skills and so on. But don’t show off your skills, wait because that’s going to put a bigger target on your backs. But also look around and start trying to think of who you want as allies.” Piper explained looking at the two tributes trying her best to be the mentor for the two knowing what they must be feeling.

Mark leaned forward in his chair putting his mug down for a minute looking over to the tributes.” Oliver your good with a bow and arrow, hand in hand. Iris what about you? What skills do you have?” He asked looking at Iris who just shrugged not saying anything giving them an answer while not saying anything at all. “ We need to fix that or you good as dead” Mark added looking at Piper sitting back continuing his drink

Piper sighed softly looking at the two tributes sitting in front of them on the couch.” Get some sleep” she said and watched staying silent as the two left them alone, “ You can be a little helpful Mark. Saying that in front of Iris isn’t going to help” She said looking over to the drunk annoyed. 

Mark sipped from his cup looking at the girl shrugging standing up.” I like to put my energy into someone who has a chance of winning. I may not have been the best mentor for you, but I knew you had a chance to win. Which you did. Between Iris and Oliver, Oliver has a much better chance of winning, so I’ll be focusing on him a little more.” He said walking over to where the alcohol is in the room pouring more into his cup. 

Looking at the man Piper shook her head crossing her arms across her chest. “ They all have the same chance of winning Mark and we should be focusing on both, not just one. Goodnight” Piper said turning to the hallway and walked out of the family room heading to her bedroom to get some sleep.


	3. Training Day One

Waking up in the Capitol all twenty-four tributes laid in bed with the same knot in their stomach, excited and nervous. Alexis laid in her bed looking up to the ceiling thinking to herself, lost in thought until she heard an alarm to wake her up. Alexis moved her gaze to the alarm clock on her bedside table and tapped on the off button. 

The girl could not sleep a wink last night. Her mind was running with wonder what is going to happen today. Alexis dragged herself out of bed after a few minutes and walked into the bathroom that is attached to her room to shower get ready for the long day.

Walking out of the bathroom in only a towel after a while, Alexis saw on her bed which was suddenly made her training uniform. The Training uniform is black the short sleeves had grey and maroon detail as well as the side of the pants. On the sleeves had the number one for the district she belonged to and next to the uniform on the floor were black combat boots.

Looking at the outfit Alexis walked over holding the towel to her nude body, grabbing the shirt the girl glared at like the shirt made her angry. Tossing it back down Alexis let out a sigh she hated this with a burning passion. But she knew she had to do this for her mother and sister. They were driving her now to do her best. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

At the presidential palace, Luca walked through the building outside to the back where there was a rose garden. Luca walked to the man walking through the garden by himself, President Eobard Thawne. “ You wanted to see me Mr. President,” Luca said standing to the side of the man and patiently waited for a response. 

“ Yes, yesterday at the parade I saw your oldest daughter as the female tribute for district one, you and Isabella must be proud,” Eobard said, maintaining his garden before turning to his friend and advisor. The man turned back to his roses and the rest of the flowers walking down the pathway expecting Luca to follow. 

Luca followed his boss down the path nodding as they continued to talk, “ Isabella and I are proud of our daughter. Alexis even volunteered for the games” Luca said in a monotone trying to put on a fake happy face as they slowly walked. 

“ You don't sound happy about its Luca, What's her name Alexis? She has grown up not to mention you volunteered when you were 18” Eobard said turning to his friend waving his hand lightly to the man making Luca stand next to him. 

The advisor looked to his president walking by his side as they made their way through the garden. “ Yes, her name is Alexis, Isabella chose it. I am nervous because Alexis does not do what people tell her to do. But also, she is not shy about speaking out against you.” Luca said, looking forward the men made their way out of the garden and their way to the back steps of the palace. 

Eobard nodded looking at the man with a small sigh as they climbed the first set of steps. He stopped on the landing turning fully to Luca. “ I am aware of her outspokenness against me, the only reason I haven’t done anything is that you are my friend and she is your daughter. But like everyone that speaks out of line she will be dealt with if need be.” Eobard said turning away and walking up the second set of stairs leaving Luca standing on the platform alone.

The advisor soon enough followed his boss who walked to the patio where tea was set up for them. “ I understand that you might be feeling a certain way as a parent because of what I said. But people like your daughter pose a threat to our way of life and this country’s future. Thoughts of rebellions and uprisings start with one person like Alexis. But also, people will kill her for threatening their way of life, and their peaceful lives.” Eobard said sitting down at a table drinking the tea that his Avox poured for him. 

Sitting down next to his boss Luca sipped the tea in front of him in silence turning to Eobard. “ I talked with her before they left for the Capitol. It is only a matter of time to see if Alexis does what she is told. If she doesn’t do what I told her to then I will go to Alexis and deal with her.” Luca said looking at his boss eating some of the cake sitting back looking to the man who did not say anything 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking out of her bedroom Alexis headed into the common room, looking upon the platform in the room was the table where she saw Benz and their mentors eating and talking. She walked up the platform and sat down across from Benz. Alexis did not say one word she just listened, eating an apple for breakfast. 

Alexis did not say one thing the whole time she just listened to the conversation something is gone in one ear and out the other, but something is stuck with her. Once the two tributes were done, they walked out of their apartment and walked down the marble clean hall heading down to the training gym that was attached to the apartments. 

The two walked in silence which Alexis was thankful for she hates small talk and did not do a good job at it. But also, she did not see the point to make nice or friends with someone she is going to have to kill. “ Alexis, I heard that you are good with fighting and weapons,” Benz said after a while as they walked into the lobby in silence. 

Alexis looked over to the man and nodded a small smile forming on her lips, the duo turned down a hall that changed from the bright white sleek walls to dark black steel walls and dark hard floors. They saw other tributes in the hall waiting for the doors to open, no one said anything they just stared at each other sizing each other up. 

The doors soon enough opened, and the trainers walked out and immediately put everyone in a single file line. “ Every day when you come here to train all of you will get in a single file line. No talking, pushing, fighting, and sitting. You all will wait here in this until the doors open and we will do a headcount, if you are late to training you will stay late, We will not walk in this gym until you all are here understand” The male trainer said standing in front of the doors as another walked down the line counting.

Once the counting was done confirming that all twenty-four tributes were here, they walked in the gym. It was dark with some lighting on the walls, dark concrete floors, and walls, mats on the floors under certain stations to cushion the tributes if they fall. Alexis noticed on the back wall is the stands where twenty or so men and women watched them, they are the game makers. The gym was split between two different sections of training stations, survival, and combat. In front of the stands where all the trainers standing in a row looking at them and peacekeepers were all around the gym. 

They all stood around the platform in the middle of the room where an older African American woman stood in a sweat suit with a straight face. “Good Morning, I am your trainer for the next four days. Training starts at ten every day and will continue until I say so, no questions no arguments. Use these days to your advantage to train and learn, it might save your life. You all are going to want to grab a sword, knife, gun and yes, they are important to your survival in the arena. But so are the other stations so do not forget them. There are a few rules, no fighting, if you and other tribute want to practice together you must get a trainer to be supervised. You can talk freely but be respectful for right now and be respectful to the station trainers. Listen to what I and the other trainers say and follow the instructions you are given.” The head trainer took a minute and looked to the tributes not saying a word letting the information sink in their minds. 

The trainer took a breath as she continued with her speech that she gives every year. “Each day you will go to three stations so pick wisely. You cannot go to the same stations. Each station is to be used once, do not hog stations or you will be removed from that station. There is a medical team in case any of you get hurt. This training will go until lunch which is the only break you have. Also, there are mandated exercises you will all do every day, When I tell you to get in line, we will start those exercises, but I’ll go in more detail about those later.” The trainer concluded letting the stations power up signaling for the tributes to find their first station of the day.

The tributes ran to their first station and most went to the weapons fighting and skill stations. Alexis walked around the stations seeing what her options are for training. The stations she saw were weapon basics and advanced, hand to hand combat, ropes, wall climbing, fire starting, archery, wrestling, shelter, identification of poisonous plants and berries. Holo fighting, first aid, slingshots, weights, camouflage, edible plants, and berries, finding water and food.

Alexis stood in the middle of the gym seeing almost everyone talking and forming bonds, she knew she was alone and there was no one else to count on. In a way, she was happy that meant to her if there was no one to care about and look after it would be easier to kill them. But that also made Alexis sneak into herself even more than she realized and made her more self-reliant. 

Looking around the station Alexis saw the climbing station, which was just a climbing wall, but the wall looked like a wall of the building, a brick wall. Cinder blocks were jutting out the wall, spaces between some bricks, pipes, windowsills, and climbing hold that are the same color as the wall. The girl walked up to the wall and the station trainer hit a few buttons on the wall where there was the station's touchscreen. 

The trainer gave Alexis a nod as he moved to the side, Alexis took a breath as she took a few steps back. She ran to the wall and jumped up gripping a climbing hold, her feet on a brick and climbing hold. The girl used her body strength to pull herself up the wall, as she did so the bricks that her feet were on suddenly moved in the wall. Caught by surprise by the sudden tick Alexis tightened her grip on the holds that were holding her weight as she dangled there on the wall.

Taking a breath calming her racing heart, Alexis pulled herself up even though her arms were shaking. She placed her feet on hold taking one more breath. Alexis climbed up the wall and was careful to watch for any more tricks. Just as she thought she was clear, one of the bricks in front moved in the wall, and out came multiple blades heading straight to her. Eyes wide Alexis quickly swung her body to a nearby pipe missing the blades by an inch. 

“What the fuck,” Alexis mumbled to herself she looked up mapping out a path the best she could. Alexis grabbed a brick moving her feet to the holds starting to climb once more. Oliver watched her climb the wall and every move she made to avoid the obstacles that the trainer would throw at her as he waited his turn. 

The male was just walking around to find a station, all were filled to the max, he was trying to find a station as they wanted him to while staying away from Archery and hand to hand like Piper and Mark wanted him to. Oliver could not help watching in amazement as Alexis quickly balanced herself on the bricks and climbing hold, bending backward as one of the pipes started to have flames coming out of it close to burning her face off. Oliver could not help but be amazed, though he was not surprised seeing that she was from district one.


	4. Training Day One: Part Two

Alexis did the station a few more times before jumping down and listening to trainer comments. She looked unamused to the trainer listening to the criticism, Alexis turned on her heel and she saw Oliver looking at her. The two did not say anything to each other Alexis pointed to the game makers who were looking down to the training as if telling Oliver there watching them. When she walked away Oliver went to the station and decided to try it. 

Oliver did fall from the wall a few times but each time the man just got up and tried again, the man knew it was hard by watching Alexis, but he did not think it would be this hard. Though he was determined to master the wall. Eventually, he finished the wall unlike most, Alexis and he were one of the few that could master the wall. Just like Alexis, he stood as the trainers talked to him about the wall. Oliver took in what the trainer said and made little notes in his head. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Capitol Hall the mentors desperately worked to get the sponsors for their tributes. Some of the mentors were able to sway the sponsors; it took a while for others to get the sponsors on their side. Piper stood by herself in the middle of the room as Mark nursed his hangover in their apartment. She did not know what she was supposed to do other than get the sponsors, but most will not look at 12. Both Oliver and Iris depended on her to get them a sponsor, she looked at the brightly dressed crowd, her eyes searching for the right one. 

As she was looking among the colorful group Piper’s attention was taken by the mentor of district five. Leonard Snart. She could not help but smile seeing the older man immediately walk over to him, the two met last year when he took over as her mentor unofficially. Leonard knew his tributes were not going to win but he tried. Leonard took pity on Piper knowing that Mark was a drunk and found her incredible that she volunteered for her friend's sister so helped her at night in secret. 

“ Hi Leonard,” Piper said smiling softly when she walked to him. 

Leonard turned around hearing Piper’s voice. He smirked softly looking at the younger woman. “ Hi Piper, how are you,” he asked, leading her away from the crowd as they talked. 

“ I’m good just trying to get Oliver and Iris sponsors and I have no idea what I’m doing. Mark isn’t helping as usual,” she said breathing heavily knowing this is important she was putting all the pressure on herself. Piper was still trying to figure out the mentor role while trying to come to terms one of her best friends might die. 

Listening to the younger woman Leonard could see Piper was on verge of breaking down. The two grew close and he could read her well. The man led her from the crowd into a hallway. Tears started to fall that Piper was fighting, her breath was short and rapid, and she sneaked to her knees on the floor. Leonard quickly checked to see if there were any peacekeepers nearby before falling to his knees and hugged her. 

The pair stayed in the embrace for a little bit until Piper was calm. Leonard did not mind how long she needed; he rubbed her back and lightly kissed her head gently. “ I have no idea how to do this. How am I expected to lead them to their death? I can’t do this Leonard; I don’t want to do this anymore.” She said, wiping her eyes, keeping her grasp on Leonard as they do not move. 

Leonard pulled back from the hug, keeping the crying redhead wiping the falling tears from her face. “ Don’t say that ok shh you’ll get through this and just like your games I’ll be right next to you helping you.” He said cupping the girl who nodded taking a deep breath looking to the older man who looked around once more for peacekeepers or anyone else that may be watching. 

The man leaned in closer to the redhead and kissed her, Piper gladly returned the kiss keeping her arms around the man. The two victors started a romantic relationship when he was helping her train last year. But since a romantic relationship out of one's district is frowned upon; they kept their relationship a closely guarded secret.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Training for the tributes stopped when the head trainer blew her whistle catching their attention The head trainer looked out to the twenty-four faces with a cold blank face yelling out an order, “ Get in a line now middle of the floor.” 

Just like the tributes fell into a single file line with the pattern of boy then girl, they were taken to the biggest obstacle course that anyone has seen. Shocking everyone even the career tributes. They stood in the line looking forward to the head trainer who was standing facing them. You will go one by one and me or another trainer will tell you to start. These are the mandatory exercises you all being completing them every day, First is the gauntlet than the monkey bars than you will run not walk on treadmills” she explained before stepping to the side so the line can move to the starting point of the course. 

The group watched as the platforms rise and descend, the trainers stood next to a platform with what looked like clubs in their hands. One by one the tributes jumped on platforms while trying to avoid getting hit in the ankles by the clubs they had to jump on each platform to get across. 

Alexis and Oliver finished the gauntlet with some ease like many other older tributes. They waited in the line and quietly as they watched the rest complete the course, one of the young tributes jumped from the platform but was knocked over by the club falling to the floor. The tribute laid there crying in pain and embarrassed by what happened, many of the career tributes started to laugh at the tribute along with others.

The head trainer blew her whistle yelling at the laughing tributes no one moved to help the young crying child. Alexis's jaw tightened as much she wanted to punch the laughing bullies the crying filled her ears. She sighed softly and jumped down from the platform they were standing on and walked to the injured tribute. When she got close enough Alexis saw it was a little girl who had to be 12. Her sister's side came out as the girl almost reminded her of Sienna and how much she was missing her sister. 

Alexis did not even acknowledge the trainers yelling at her to get back in line; she looked over the girl's injuries. Alexis helped her up and sat her down grabbing things to evaluate her sprained ankle and made the girl stop crying by comforting her. Alexis did not move until the medical team came over to look at the girl. “Thank you.” the girl said, wiping her eyes looking at Alexis. 

“Alexis” The older girl replied 

“ Thank you, Alexis, for helping me,” The young tribute said before she was taken to the medical bay to be looked over. 

Alexis got into the line back in her spot ignoring the looks she was given. Once everyone has finished the gauntlet, they started with the monkey bars trainers were on the bottom to pull the tributes down but also throw things at them. “ For this, you must be creative to get across, do not get pulled down, don’t fall off by the things being thrown at. Because if you do you will have to get back in line and start over.” The head trainer informed them.

One by one the tributes attempted to make it across the monkey bars, but most had to start over. When it was Oliver’s turn he jumped up wrapping his legs and held on to the bars using his strength to keep his body up he moved his legs to each bar and moved his arms at the same time to get across. Alexis was next to attempt to get across the bars she decided to move back a few steps run to the bars jump she grabbed the bars and kicked the trainers down. Not hard enough to hurt them but enough they were knocked down she completed the course. 

Both Oliver and Alexis were taken to the treadmills and they had to run with the settings it was on. They continued until the trainers had them stop, after a water break, they had to go back to the stations. Each tribute had to do that before going back to the stations. Both Alexis and Oliver chose to work at the first aid station, the two worked in comforting silence. But their eyes would linger on the other but would look away quickly before the other spot them staring. 

When Lunch was ready the tributes were taken into another room that was attached to the gym. The lunchroom looked like a banquet hall with round tables and a buffet-style for food. The room was filled with conversation and laughing, many of the tributes used this time to create allies. 

Oliver and Iris sat at a table together, Iris did most of the talking as Oliver scanned the room for potential allies. His eyes stopped seeing Alexis eating alone not even with the boy from her district. He was about to get up and go talk to her, but a few other career tributes went to her table. 

“Sanfino did daddy give you any tips on winning the game. Any secrets that could help you and us your allies,” the career said looking at Alexis who was focusing on her untouched food. 

“ One, I don’t call my father Daddy. Two we do not see eye to eye never have and never will. Three he did not tell me anything, no tips, no secrets. If I am being honest, he would probably want to see me dead more than anything. Finally, you're not my allies and I’m not yours.” Alexis said looking to the tributes glaring at them, especially the one who talked to her. She knew the only reason he was talking to her was because of her name. Alexis wanted people to be allies with her because they like her or impressed by her skills, not her last name.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, the tributes went back to the stations to train, Alexis walked around looking for the right station to finish the first day of training. She stopped seeing the Holo Fighting station, also no line like everyone was avoiding the station. She walked over and talked to the trainer who explained the station. The tribute grabbed her weapons, knives, sword, guns she went to the settings and put it on the hardest level, Expert, shocking the trainer. Alexis walked onto the platform, closed her eyes, and took her breath as the simulation started up. 

Her eyes snapped open after a few seconds, she saw a holo fighter running to her, Alexis jumped out of the way grabbing her gun and shot the fighter. Alexis watched the lasers move around the room, she saw a spear flying out of nowhere, Alexis quickly ducked out of the way, she grabbed her knife looking around, she saw a fighter running on the second-floor ledge and she threw the knife. When it only wounded the fighter, Alexis shot the fighter a few times before running to the ladder quickly climbing it. 

Alexis grabbed her sword and stabbed the fighter killing it, she grabbed her knife when holo bullets were fired at her. Alexis rolled out of the way quickly and she saw the fighter down on the first level. Alexis jumped down to the level slicing the fighter, but it came back and attempted to throw a holo knife. Alexis silenced the man stabbing the fighter in the neck and proceeded to stab him with the sword. 

Alexis stood there waiting suddenly she heard running, she turned around dropping to her knees she gripped her gun and shot the fighter who turned to hold a spear and tried to stab her. Alexis shot the fighter again standing up and she shot him at the same time stabbing the fighter. The holo fighter dropped to their knees with no hesitation she decapitated the fighter. 

While Alexis was in the holo fighting station, Oliver was at the rope course station and he waited in the line. He thought this might help him in the arena, when it was his turn Oliver climbed up the rope and did the course across the gym. 

He took every twist and turn of the course and when a rope would snap Oliver quickly adapted. When the rope snapped, he quickly moved to the side so he would not fall or if he could not move to the side Oliver jumped up gripping the robe that was breaking, and pulled himself up. 

Oliver finished the course in record time beating everyone, he was happy with himself beating the times so far. Oliver caught the attention of most of the tributes, but the rope course was not enough for some especially the career tributes. But one was watching, Alexis who finished her station not too long-ago watched Oliver complete the course in amazement by how fast he was. She was intrigued by Oliver and his skills; she did not care about the number on his shirt.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After training the tributes wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed after the tiring day. Alexis and Benz walked into their apartment both expecting their mentors waiting for them to continue to do exercise or practice interview answers. But luckily, they walked into a quiet but not empty apartment. The first person they saw in the apartment there was one of Avoxs standing holding cold waters and towels on a tray. 

Alexis took water and towel thanking Avox who smiled grateful to her, she sipped from the bottle wiping the sweat off her forehead walking to her room. Opening her door, she saw her father angry like always standing in the middle of her room. Alexis sighed softly sipping from her bottle closing her door before speaking, “What do you want?” she asked, walking into the room keeping her guard up.

“ I heard about your incident at training today, you disobeyed the trainers, made a fool out of me and your family. What the hell is wrong with you. Not to mention you rebelled against your president once again” Luca snapped at his daughter glaring at her before sleeping her across the face. Alexis rubbed her cheek lightly thinking how he could have known already. Then it hit her, Luca had people reporting to him about her in case of incidents like today. 

Alexis sighed softly looking at her father returning a glare ignoring the pain on her face. “ I was helping a girl who fell from the gauntlets. She was in pain and no one was helping her. The trainers ignored her; the others laughed at her of course I did something. I may be a lot of things but I’m not a bully or a bystander.” She snapped at her father who did not like her answer and hit her again making Alexis collapse on the ground. 

“You are to follow the rules, Alexis! I do not give a fuck about a crying tribute you just had to break the rules! I do not understand why you must constantly break the rules. Make things up about our president and speak out of term. I do not know what you are trying to achieve with these rebellious acts, but I will tell you this once. You will follow all the rules and do what is told of you. If I hear you are acting out of line again, I WILL NOT HOLD BACK.” Luca ended screaming, making his daughter jump out of fear. 

Luca smirked seeing the fear in his daughter and stepped over her and started to make his way to the door to leave. Alexis looked up to her father glaring at him as bruises formed on her face. Alexis moved up to her knees as she spoke to him with anger and hate,“ You have people watching me and reporting to you don’t you. Why? Are you that scared by my mouth and actions? What do you think I’m going to do huh you paranoid asshole!” Alexis snapped and almost yelled at her father who just got to the door. Luca looked over to his daughter with anger by what she said. 

The man was so angry he stormed to the teenager who stood her ground, As Alexis tried to hit him Luca grabbed her arm and tossed her to the wall before punching her. Blood fell from Alexis's face but her anger to him was stronger than ever. Alexis was on the ground huddled in a corner scared and angry by his actions, she has not huddled in a corner like this because of her father's anger and abuse since she was eleven years old.

Alexis stayed in the corner not talking or moving, knowing better than doing so, Luca smirked softly seeing Alexis go quiet he thought he finally silenced her. “ Much better remain this way for the remainder of your time in the capitol and you won’t have another lesson,” He said before walking out of the room slamming the door behind him as Alexis sat in her corner tears of anger and fear fell from her eyes staring at the door.


	5. Training Day Two

Walking into his room tired from the day, Oliver collapsed on his bed too tired to move even if it were to change his clothes. Just as he was about to close his eyes, Oliver heard a knock on his bedroom door. Groaning softly the man sat up slowly on his bed knowing it was either one of the three other people. “Come in,” Oliver called to the person on the other side of the door. 

Opening the door was Piper who gave him a small friendly smile closing the door behind her.” How was it?” She asked knowing the pain Oliver was feeling, his muscles throbbing, his limbs feeling like jelly, being so tired that he can sleep for days. 

“I am so tired, everything hurts” Oliver stated looking at his friend laying back down in his bed once more.

Piper looked to Oliver wearing a small amusing smile shaking her head moving her gaze to the wall. “Did you get any ideas for allies?” Piper asked moving back into her mentor role remembering she had to prepare him to die or win. 

Oliver looked up to the ceiling and shrugged softly, not thinking much about the other tributes as allies. But he remembered one of the tributes,” One girl she is extremely skilled and talented. I think she would make a good one.” Oliver explained turning his head to the side as he talked. 

“Ok great! Do you know her name and her district” Piper said happily that Oliver found an alley on the first day of training and she didn't even have to coach him on what to do. 

The tribute sat up once more in his bed, Oliver looked to a wall in front of him thinking if he ever heard of her name. “I don’t know her name but her district one,” Oliver said and watched as Piper's happy face turned uncertain by his choice. 

Piper knew right away who he was talking about, she was not sure since career tributes stick together. “Oliver, I don’t know careers usually stick together. Her name is Alexis Sanfino, and she is Luca’s daughter. They are dangerous, backstabbing people who you shouldn’t trust.” She said looking to Oliver who nodded hearing what she was saying but his thoughts made him want to align with Alexis no matter what.

Seeing Oliver’s face Piper knew he was not convinced or at least still wanted to try to get the girl in his alley. “Dinner will be served in a few minutes ok,” she said getting up walking out of the room leaving the tribute alone with his thoughts on Alexis and becoming an alley.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up in the middle of the night, Oliver tossed and turned for a few minutes before giving up on sleep. Oliver got up changing in dark jeans, an emerald green shirt, and combat boots. The man walked out of his apartment and found himself walking up to the roof just wandering around. Opening the door to the roof, the man was not surprised to hear the trains and people partying, he can see little gardens on the roofs hanging from the tree are wind chimes. 

Walking closer to the edge, Oliver was surprised he did not see a gate or anything to stop people from jumping off the roof. Leaning on a pillar on the edge of the roof looking down to the capital he saw Alexis black leather pants, black tank, burgundy jacket, and black boots. “Do they not think no one is going to jump?” Oliver asked, making his presence known. 

Alexis turned around fast to see Oliver behind her, the woman gave him a small smile which made his heart skip a beat. She did not say anything, picked up a small rock from the floor back up a few steps before throwing the rock off, the rock was zapped by the force field around the edge of the roof being tossed back landing in front of them. 

“Force field, you'll just get tossed back if you jump,” Alexis said, looking up to the man before walking back to her spot standing close enough to the edge without getting zapped. 

Oliver walked to the pillar next to her looking out to the scene under them in the streets. Everyone partying, laughing, talking about the games the city was celebrating the murder of kids for entertainment. Oliver felt almost sorry for them because they were all stuck in their ways and did not know any better.

Alexis on the other hand had the same sick feeling she had at the reaping. Why was anyone excited for these games? How could anyone think this is ok? Alexis also felt some sadness that they did not even know better and was completely oblivious. 

“I’m Oliver Queen, District twelve.” the man introduces himself to her, ripping Alexis out of her thoughts. 

Alexis looked at Oliver and smiled softly leaning on her pillar, “Alexis Sanfino, District one.” the girl said, smiling softly looking at each other for a few seconds. Alexis was the first person to break eye contact looking down to the street.

The two were quiet looking down to the street being alone together, “About today when you helped the girl that was great” Oliver said looking at Alexis who smiled turning back to look at him.

“Thanks, well I always enjoy making the capital idiots angry,” Alexis said as they moved to sit down on the floor. 

Oliver looked at her leaning his head back on the pillar smiling softly,” Why? Aren’t you worried about repercussions from the Capitol? “He asked, he noticed that Alexis wasn’t one to take orders very well, especially from the Capitol. Which was something Oliver did admire about her but also, he knew that people do anything that the Capitol does not like does not go unpunished. 

Alexis looked at him for a few minutes. She wanted to say what she thought, but the visit from her father made her a little more guarded. She thought that Oliver was different, but she cannot take that risk. Alexis looked down to the ground sighing softly Oliver was quiet, and he could see that she was struggling to say what she wanted. “I’m not scared of them, I think someone needs to stand up to them, but I also think it's someone that everyone can get behind,” Alexis said. 

Oliver did not say anything at first his mind was processing what she was saying wondering if she was right. “If there is someone like that then who would they be? You?” Oliver asked, looking at Alexis as the heavy and illegal topic flowed between them with ease. 

Shaking her head Alexis did not believe that she would be that person or even that anyone would follow her. “No no not me, I’m not usually the person that many think to be the hero. Hell, people don’t even like me so why would they follow someone like me” Alexis replied looking at him then down to the floor.

Conversation flowed between after changing the subject they talked about random things. Likes, Dislikes, training, their districts. Oliver thought that she was different from the others, murder was not the only thing on her mind. But from what he saw in the training room she fought to kill. 

A comfortable silence between the two as they watched the people below who looked like ants. Time passed before they knew it was into the early morning, Alexis let out a small yawn they both knew it was time for bed. The pair made their way to the stairs and walked to the landing for Oliver. “Do you want me to walk with you?” Oliver asked standing by the door that led to his apartment. 

Alexis smiled softly looking down at the man shaking her head,” It's ok I’m a big girl.” She winked softly before walking down the steps down to the first floor, Oliver waited until he heard the door to her apartment close. 

The man shook his head, smiled softly to himself opening the door, and sneaked back to his room, after a quick of his clothes Oliver finally was able to fall asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Alexis already showered and dressed for training, she looked at herself in the mirror and there were visible bruises from her father. With a small sigh, she grabbed some foundation and started to cover up her bruises. When it was time the girl walked with Benz to the training gym. 

All twenty-four tributes stood in the same line as yesterday waiting to walk in the gym for their second day of training. Once they were let in the tributes were told to go to the mandatory exercises. Alexis kept the pain she was feeling from her father doing all the exercises quietly. 

Oliver watched Alexis as their conversations ran through his mind once more. He was planning on asking her if she would be interested in being allies, but also so was everyone else just because of her name. When he wanted to ask because of her skills but also, he had a feeling about her, a good feeling that she was the key to a new era. 

Each tribute chose their first station of the day, Alexis picked the advanced gun station. It was easy but challenging which she liked. They timed the tributes at the station to put together different types of guns. When they were done the tributes shot the guns at the targets, cleaned them, and broke the weapon down.

Alexis was one of the fastest at the assembly of the guns but the only one who got it right. The others glared at her as they kept getting things wrong and became jealous. Alexis was the only one to hit the targets which did not help the anger with the others. Alexis moved the gun down quickly grabbing one after the other shooting the targets even after they were in shreds. 

The other tributes, even the trainer at the station was looking at her with shock, “Done.” Alexis turned around starting to clean the weapons ignoring the faces of concern by everyone else. As soon as Alexis was done cleaning the weapons, they were told to switch stations. 

Both Oliver and Alexis choose one of the survival stations, shelter, and work near each other. Alexis watched Oliver as he put together a surprisingly good shelter made from bricks, and materials they would find in a city. No one was paying attention that this could be a clue to the arena. Alexis was impressed by how fast he did that as she was not far behind, her focus turned more to his muscles and body. Alexis forgot about her shelter that was half done as her eyes traced his body and muscles and she bit her lip softly staring at the man. 

Oliver could feel that someone was staring at him as the hair on the back of his neck started to stand. Looking behind him he caught a glimpse of Alexis quickly moving her gaze back to the half-made shelter. The older man walked over to and started to help,” I saw you at the guns you were…... Good. But whose face were you imaging on those targets.” He asked looking at Alexis. 

The district one tribute tightened her jaw, gripping her supplies so hard that her knuckles turned white. “No one,” Alexis said, focused on the shelter getting more and more frustrated with the small flashes of her father’s attack last night. 

Oliver did not believe her for one second as he watched Alexis’s behavior change after he asked that question. The man sighed softly looking back down to his work, not saying one word they continued to work on the station. As they started to get hot under the bright lights, sweat started to roll down their faces. 

Looking up, Oliver could see part of a dark blue and purple bruise on her face. He bit his lip not saying anything but just watched as Alexis would wince when she moved her arms a certain way or got up from the ground. Oliver did not remember her wincing last night or any bruises on her face. “Are you ok?” He asked, looking at her worried.

Alexis looked over to Oliver thinking, wondering what prompted the question unaware of the bruise peeking through the foundation and her wincing. “What are you talking about? I'm fine.” Alexis said, looking to her shelter fixing some parts wondering what he was talking about.

“Your bruise and wincing. Did something happen?” Oliver asked, the trainer looked over to them and the two went back to work on the different shelters. 

Alexis turned to him and shook her head, not saying anything,” I fell from the steps last night nothing big.” she answered him. 

Oliver looked at her not believing one word she said, knowing that a fall does not make the type of bruises on her face. “Are you sure because it doesn’t look like that?” Oliver asked, concerned as more of her foundation started to show the bruises that went across her face and nose. 

Alexis stared at him with an angry face not angry with Oliver, but because of her father and at herself being too scared to fight back. She tossed the pole in her hands down on the ground, her eyes never leaving Oliver, “I told you I fell, leave it alone.” She snapped before turning on her storming away.


End file.
